


The Frailty of All Things Here

by tungstenpincenez



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: In the aftermath of the final Battle of the Queens, Tyrion has a conversation with his siblings.





	The Frailty of All Things Here

He must have been searching for an hour.

The Red Keep was large and sprawling. But even if it took him the rest of the day, he had to achieve success. Before any of the others. 

He knew better than to look in the obvious places. And after an initial pause, he’d decided against looking in the dungeons. It was secret, to be sure, the best place to hide. But it was also easy to be caught unawares in that labyrinth. No, what he sought was a quiet, obscure alcove.

Incalculable turns later, he found it. 

The floor was shrewn with dead bodies. And among them, an all-too familiar body clad in red and gold lain on its side…

As Tyrion knelt beside his brother, he knew: despite vanquishing his foes, Jaime was mortally wounded. 

“Jaime,” he said quietly.

Attempting to control his laboured breathing, his brother stared up at him. And then in the direction beyond his visual field. The eyes refocussed on Tyrion and pleaded.

“All right,” Tyrion said softly. “But you must wait here until I return. Promise me.” 

Jaime blinked in acquiescence.

Tyrion hesitated before the narrow door. Then, carefully, he opened it. And found himself inside a small room used for storage.

A scent in the air made him quicken his pace. 

After cautiously peering around several corners, he found her.

Cersei was tucked in a fetal position on the floor in the farthest, darkest part of the room. Anyone else happening upon her would think she was merely trying to be inconspicuous. But Tyrion knew otherwise. He’d known ever since the battle began, when he failed to see one golden head commanding the Lannister army and its few remaining allies and another from a high tower looking on.

Up close, the scent was strong, almost overpowering. Blood. If his sister had been wearing the light garments of the women of Dorne, she would be lying in a pool of her own blood.

And because he knew to look, he found the newborn babe tucked carefully out of sight among the folds of its mother’s gown.

Cersei had been eyeing him fiercely as soon as he came into sight. If looks could kill, Tyrion would have been struck dead on the spot. She hissed at him now as he made his discovery, drawing her knees closer and placing a protective hand over her child. Even in her weakened state, a lioness would defend her cub.

Despite knowing he faced a difficult conversation, one where reason might not prevail, he knew he could not back out now. His sister’s will to live was stronger than Valyrian steel, but there was the babe’s safety to consider. Girding his mental loins, Tyrion held up his hands in placation and stepped forward slowly. 

“Cersei, I come in peace.”

She snorted.

Tyrion sighed as he knelt beside her, careful not to provoke her. “Despite being in opposition to you in this war and being deemed your enemy my entire life, I have never wished you dead, sister. I once wished you could have been kinder to me, but in a way, I must thank you. I could not have survived as long if I hadn’t learned early on how to protect myself.”

Cersei’s hands balled into fists. And still, she glared.

Tyrion sighed again. “I know I need not give you the news of the front. My presence here is sufficient indication. But I made it my mission to find you first, so that I may save you from the worst.” He shook his head. “It seems I’m too late. But then again, you never put any store in me being there in your time of need, have you?”

Cersei’s expression hardened further, her mouth a thin line. 

There was an awkward silence.

Finally, Cersei could not bear it any longer. “Jaime.” The name was spoken in a voice between a snarl and a broken sob.

“He has been wounded defending you.” Tyrion moved closer so that he could look into her eyes. “Cersei, I swear to you, I will keep your child safe. I won’t let any harm come to… him? Her? Her. If you can’t bear to trust me, then trust in the love I have for Jaime, in the love he and I share. I would never let anything happen to his child.”

They stared at each other. Finally, Cersei’s shoulders began to tremble and she pulled away the folds of her gown. Tyrion carefully lifted the precious bundle into his arms. He stared into those pale eyes and knew he would and could never break his promise. He would willingly be exiled to Essos for the rest of his days if it meant his niece could be safe.

He looked back at his sister. And saw the tears. Then, before he realized her intent, she grabbed a small vial from her sleeve and downed its contents. She choked and her body convulsed once. But even as she drew her last breath, her final words were unmistakeable: “Thank you.”

Tyrion turned the babe’s face toward his chest, so that she couldn’t see as he closed her mother’s sightless eyes and murmured a prayer of sending.

Closing the door quietly and sorrowfully behind him, Tyrion took a deep breath before kneeling beside his brother once again. 

“You have a daughter.” Tyrion held her close for her father to see. 

Jaime smiled and wept body-wracking sobs. Tyrion brought her closer so that she could receive her father’s kiss. 

His eyes fixed on his niece to prevent his heart from breaking even more, Tyrion said, “I swore to Cersei and I swear to you: I will keep her safe.”

A hand grasped him firmly, and he finally, reluctantly, met his brother’s gaze. “Thank you,” Jaime mouthed, sound now beyond his abilities. He coughed. And gasped for breath. 

Tyrion pressed a kiss to his brother’s brow. “Cersei is waiting. Be at peace, brother.”

Jaime smiled a sweet smile and closed his eyes.

Tyrion only stayed long enough to regain control of himself. Brushing away the last tear, he stood. 

Looking about uncertainly, he looked down and saw that his niece had fallen asleep in his arms. Her small hand was fastened tightly to his cloak. 

Decided, Tyrion made his way down the corridor. He would seek Jon Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “When the Lamp Is Shattered” ~ Percy Bysshe Shelley


End file.
